


Arrested Development 3：Perfect Fucked-Up

by evilfox



Series: Arrested Development [4]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike有一个秘密，而他的兄弟们知道更多秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Development 3：Perfect Fucked-Up

【1】

“Wardo，”Mike侧过头，整个人仍贴在沙发靠背上，“我能跟你说个秘密吗？”

Eduardo的视线从手机屏幕上移开。

“可以，当然。”

Mike有些踌躇地笑了笑。

“我有喜欢的女孩了。”

“……那，那很好啊。”Eduardo不明白为什么自己有一点惊讶。

除开药物上瘾、有时候脑子不太灵光、极个别情况下有暴力倾向……这些问题，Mike还是个很普通的年轻人（大概是吧），当然他会有喜欢的女孩子。Eduardo这样告诉自己。

“你告诉她了吗？”

“什么？不！”Mike的表现就像是听到了什么荒谬的言论，“她不认识我……我是说，她大概根本不知道有我这个人。”

“你应该试试，也许她也会喜欢你。”

“不。”Mike扭过头去，吸了一口他的烟枪，“我没有工作，没有自己的住处，还是个烟鬼，没有女孩会喜欢我。Danny说女孩们喜欢……”

“嘿，”Eduardo打断他，“Danny说什么不重要。你是个好人，你应该知道这一点。”

Mike像收到惊喜似的瞪大眼睛，“你真的这么想？”

“当然。”Eduardo点头，“再说，你可以去找一份工作，存钱，也许结婚，只要你想。”这就有点鸡汤了，不过，也不算假话，不是吗？

“你说的对。”他自言自语似的说，“我应该去找个工作……找什么呢？”像是要收集选项似的，他转向Eduardo，“Wardo，你是做什么的？”

“呃，我在一家VC机构做MD。”

Mike一脸空白地看着他。

“……就是，我们拿钱给别人开公司，大部分时候他们赔光了，偶尔他们赚了大钱，我们就赚钱了。“

Mike咧开嘴露出“原来如此”的笑容。

“所以是你拿钱给Mark和Lex的。”Mike说。

“是的，不过……”不是公司的钱。

Mark是个天才，也曾经拥有一家估值千亿美元的企业，但是现在，以他独断专行的名声，加上他和Lex Luthor的关系，大部分投资人都对他避之不及。

“说到这个……”

Eduardo看了眼手机屏幕，已经超过约定的时间一个小时了，Mark还在他的房间里“工作”。

在Eduardo工作的地方，来访者会为了见他一面等上几个小时；他每次拜访这间脏乱的公寓，都要花费时间等待Mark。

但这一切给他一种莫名的熟悉感：在一间逼仄的客厅里等待Mark结束编程，而Mark有三个同居室友。

“Wardo，如果……你和Mark分手了，我们还可以做朋友，对吗？你知道，我真的很喜欢你。”

Mike的话听上去很真诚，正如他一贯的表现。可是，

“……我为什么要和Mark分手？”

“我不知道，只是Danny说……“Mike似乎意识到自己说漏嘴了，倒抽了一口气。

“Danny？他说什么了？”

Mike看着他犹豫了一下，像是在权衡违抗Daniel或Eduardo哪个后果更严重。

“他说你们两个都是自尊心过剩的自私混蛋（selfish bitches with huge fucking egos），迟早要撕起来……”

“他以为他是谁……”Eduardo目瞪口呆，虽然他对那个魔术师向来缺乏好感。

“别告诉他是我说的！“Mike恳求道。

 

【2】

“那么，Howell先生，告诉我们为什么你想得到这份工作？”Eduardo一本正经地说。

“因为……我了解到贵公司在行业内的领导角色，我希望得到学习和锻炼的机会，与优秀的人共事……”

Eduardo点头表示“很好”，即使Mike只是在重复几分钟前Eduardo交代的话。

“也许你可以谈一谈你的工作经验。”

“我刚出狱的时候当过超市收银员。”

Eduardo扶住额头，“……别提你的犯罪记录，也别说‘收银’，说‘从事零售业’。再来一遍。“

考虑到每次来接Mark都要等上很久，Eduardo决定利用这些时间做点事，比如助人为乐。听说Mike开始尝试找工作了，Eduardo真心替他感到高兴。

“Wardo，我们可以走了。”Mark开门出来，听到他的男友和他的兄弟在进行一些非日常的对话。“你们在干什么？”

“Mike要去面试一份工作。我在帮忙。”Eduardo说。

“什么？不，不行！”Mark大惊失色。

“……你这是什么态度？”Eduardo不满地皱眉。

“Mike不能工作。”Mark坚决地说，同时他发现更多令人困扰的现象：“……为什么他的烟枪在垃圾桶里？！”

“我扔的。”Eduardo承认，“他不能嗨着去上班。”

“……这些不关你的事，Wardo，我们走吧。”

Mark扯他的衣袖，但Eduardo没有动。

“你有什么问题？他是你兄弟，你一点也不关心吗？”

“听着，Wardo，有些事……“他看了一眼Mike，把话咽了下去，“我说了，这不关你的事，我建议你：别瞎掺和。”

“这是Mike想要的！他需要我。”

“不，他不知道他想要什么。我们先离开这个鬼地方好吗……”

Eduardo还是一步也没动，一抹苦笑浮上他嘴角。

“……这真是典型的你。”

“你说什么？”

“就因为你自己搞砸了（fucked up），你就不想你身边的任何人好起来。”

“关我什么事？！别说得好像你知道什么似的，你什么都不知道……”

“就像你不想让我进凤凰社，因为你进不去你就想要我老实待在你的小团体里。”

“认真的吗？又开始了？这不是关于Mike，对吧，到最后所有事都是关于你没得到足够的关注！”

门锁被转开，Daniel和往常一样背着他的单肩包走进来。

“这是怎么了？“

“没什么，日常余兴。”Lex剥开一块糖，嘴里发出类似“嘿嘿”的轻笑。

“都是我的错。”Mike惶恐地躲到Daniel身后，“怎么办，Danny，他们好像很生气。”

Mark和Eduardo还在就他们大学时代的某些旧账争执不下。

Daniel厌烦地叹了口气，转向他的另一个兄弟，

“Lex，那是你的合伙人和投资人，你不管管？”

“我喜欢看别人打架，不只是外星人。”他把嘴里的硬糖嚼得喀嚓作响。

 

【3】

几分钟后，在Eduardo接受了“我们去屋里谈好吗”这个建议之后，他和Mark以及后者的两个兄弟一起挤进那间小卧室。

“你要告诉他吗？”Lex问Mark。

“告诉我什么？”Eduardo问。

“你能保密吗？”Lex问Eduardo，尽管他听上去不是很关心这个问题的答案。

“到底是什么？”Eduardo失去耐心了。

“我不想让他搅进来。”Mark说。

“你们背着我干了什么？说好要通气的，你们不坦白我就要撤出了。”

“不，Wardo，这和我们做的没有关系……“

“我可以冻结你们的启动资金。”Eduardo指的是存在他自己名下的六百万美元。

“你不能这么做。”Lex抗议。

“我当然可以。”他掏出手机，“我现在就可以。我不是唬你们（bluffing）。”

Mark和Lex同时摆出“哦~你只是唬我们”的表情。

“见鬼。”他该知道威胁这两个人不是那么容易的事。

Daniel用难以置信的眼光看着Mark，

“为什么他能冻结账户？你们没联名开户吗？不长记性吗？”

Mark摊手，“我能怎么办？Lex是记录在案的恐怖分子，我也有负债，银行不会给我们开户的。”

“那么，我们一致同意告诉Wardo所有事？”Lex说。

“不，还没……等等，为什么你也叫他Wardo……？”

Lex无视了Mark的反对意见，把他的笔记本电脑拎过来推到Eduardo手里。屏幕上显示着一份标识为绝密的实验体档案。

“……这是Mike？”

照片上的年轻人梳着干练的短发，眼里的杀气几乎要从屏幕里溢出来。

“比现在帅多了，是不是？”Lex好像很开心。

“所以他是个……改造人？”

“改造杀手。”Mark补充道，“你看，Mike是个危险的人，这些是危险的信息，这就是为什么我不想……”

不想让我知道太多。你想保护我。Eduardo想。

“所以我们让他保持嗑嗨的状态，就不会惹麻烦。”Daniel说，“直到你突发奇想叫他去找工作……我说，你到底是怎么想的？”

“我说了，这是Mike想要的。”

因为……

Eduardo不知道他该不该背叛Mike的秘密。

“因为他喜欢上一个女孩。”

“什么？”Daniel又一次对这个世界失去信任，“……为什么他不跟我们说？”

“也许因为你们都是自尊心过剩的自私混蛋？”Eduardo直视着Daniel的眼睛，微笑着说。

 

【4】

“她是什么样的女孩？”Eduardo问。

“她……”Mike仰起头，好像进入了自己的幻想里，“她和任何人、任何事都不一样，我不知道该怎么解释，就好像她是那个原因，是答案，就像我曾经认识她，就像我们已经一起过完了一辈子。真奇怪，不是吗。”

“我猜这就是人们说的Déjà vu。”

Mike似懂非懂地点了点头。

Eduardo接过Mike递过来的大麻烟卷，轻轻吸了一口。他正在着手进行一点谍报活动，需要吸点东西定定神。

前一天的家庭会议（这是Lex的单方面定义，Mark并不认同）之后，Lex指着他说：你的任务，获取那女孩的第一手资料。

Eduardo顾不上计较为什么轮到Lex给他指派任务。他希望这件事能有个好结果，他希望那个女孩值得信任，而他们不需要被拆散。

或者，更好的结果，那女孩认为Mike只是个普通的跟踪狂，给他一嘴巴这件事就了结了。

“你是怎么遇到她的？”Eduardo继续打探。

“我想那是个巧合，也许不是，我不知道，太奇妙了……”他忽然抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，“快到了。”

他从沙发上跳起来，小步跑过去拉开一扇厚重的窗帘。

“哇哦……我都不知道你们有阳台。”Eduardo跟着他走上阳台。他一直以为那些从不拉开的窗帘后面是个没钱修补的破洞什么的。

“Lex有时候在这里晒太阳。”

和客厅比起来，阳台意外地宽敞。Mike经过两张并排摆放的躺椅，那大概是Lex晒太阳的地方。

“看，她来了。”Mike用手肘撑着栏杆，向楼下看去。

“哪一个？”楼下的街道上并不缺少行人。

“那个。”Mike动作很小地指了指，像是怕被对方发现似的。

可能是靠墙站在街角的那个姑娘，Eduardo推测。她看上去有一点嬉皮，亮红色的长发和宽松衬衫。

“我猜她喜欢听音乐。她总是戴着蓝牙耳机。”Mike自言自语似的说，“她没穿耳洞。”

这里是十五层，而Mike似乎能看清那姑娘脸上的每一个毛孔。Eduardo和他的手机镜头当然望尘莫及。

“为什么不下楼去认识一下？聊聊音乐，也许。”Eduardo建议道。他指望着Mike去分散那女孩的注意力，而他趁机收集一点“第一手资料”。

“你真的认为她会喜欢我？”Mike的声音都抖了，“她看起来这么完美。”

“谁说得准呢？你知道，人就是容易喜欢和自己不一样的类型，越完美的人越……“他有点编不下去了，然而Mike好像很受启发。

“你说的对，我们可以当那种‘完美配完蛋（perfect fucked-up）’情侣，”他的表情又明朗起来，“谢谢你，Wardo，你真是个可靠的朋友！”

“……不客气。”

Mike扔掉烟头，激动地冲出门去，按了电梯。

他等了一分钟，电梯面板上的数字才从1跳到4。

“操。”他放弃电梯，转而冲向楼梯间。

当Eduardo追到楼下的时候，Mike和那个红发女孩看上去相谈甚欢。

我错过了什么？Eduardo想。但可以肯定不是一记耳光。

他装作不相关的样子从旁边走过，偷拍了几张照片。几分钟后他收到Lex发回的邮件：

（只有这个？）

（对，好好利用吧。）Eduardo回信说。

（就一张照片我能干什么？）

（本世纪最强的黑客是你还是Mark来着？）

（操你的，Eduardo）

如果没有别的办法能让这家人就范，攻击他们的自尊和竞争心总不会错。

没过多久——还没久到让Mike意识到他该带那个女孩去哪里坐坐而不是一直傻站在路边——Eduardo接通了Lex打来的电话：

“她是Mike的联络员。”怕别人听不懂似的，他补充道：“她是CIA。”

……这下一切都讲得通了。

她每天在固定的时间出现，徘徊在Mike的住所周围。这不是巧合，或者命运，她在执行任务……她在监视Mike。

当然，她要带着“蓝牙耳机”。

 

【5】

“最近都没看见Mike了。”Eduardo开了一罐啤酒，把自己放倒在躺椅上。

“他去约会了。”Mark说。

Eduardo啜了一口啤酒，望着上空稀稀落落的星光。

“和那个CIA女孩？”

“是的。”Mark也靠在躺椅里，仰头看着夜空，“他们好像在准备公路旅行，去弗吉尼亚。”

“‘公路旅行’？”Eduardo忍不住笑出来，“弗吉尼亚？”

“是，我知道。他们可能是想把Mike安置在离总部更近的地方。”

“你确定Mike会安全吗？“

“如果他们想抓他或者干掉他，他们就直接做了，不用这么大费周章。”Mark的手无意识地滑到身边的另一张躺椅上，“所以没什么可担心的。”

“这太疯狂了。”

“欢迎来到现实世界。”

Eduardo抓住那只在他身上乱摸的手。

“不是什么破产负债的问题，对吧？”他突然说，“你想让我知道，既然我能像所有事发生之前一样信任你，你也能同样地信任我。”

“不知道你在说什么。”

他当然知道。不过Eduardo不打算再揭露下去。

“你觉得我们算不算‘完美配完蛋’的一对儿，”他调侃说，“你知道，我是完美的那个。“

“不，”Mark的声音一如既往地认真，“我们两个都太完蛋了。”

Eduardo愣了一下，哑然笑了。

“……对，你说的对。”

他端起自己的啤酒罐，和Mark的手里的碰了一下。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：我觉得Mike在CIA档案里的大头照特别英俊。捧心。以及，下次可能会写关于Lex的故事，以及他和Mark在暗搓搓搞什么毁灭世界的计划（误。（如果有下次的话（。


End file.
